


In the Wake

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), T'Challa has a daughter, Truth, not anti-Captain America, pro-Spider-Man, re-evaluating choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: Tucked safely in Wakanda, Steve Rogers and those that sided with him meet T'Challa's daughter, and what she tells them makes them think for the first time, that maybe they were wrong.





	

Nearly two weeks after the destruction of the airport in Germany, after the call for the destruction of Steve Rogers and all those who fought opposite the world's choice of Iron Man, they watched beneath the eyes of researchers as Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, slept in a frozen state. They were kept inside the palace, far away from the civilians of Wakanda for everyone's protection. Despite the luxuries of the palace, they bore with heavy hearts, the loss of Steve Rogers' friend and the..others.

“The researchers are working on neurological suggestions as a possible treatment while he is in his cold sleep,” T'Challa informed them, a sympathetic eye on Steve Rogers.

'Thank you,” Steve murmured softly. It was hard for him, looking at the friend he'd thought he lost. They'd been reunited only to be pulled away again. He missed Bucky's voice already, his wit and teasing.

“I see the rumors are true,” a voice called out with a hypnotic ring to it. Sam jumped, body twisting and tensing as the Avengers turned to see the origin of the voice. No one had noticed anyone new enter after all.

A girl, perhaps of thirteen or fourteen, stood off to the side, a black robe draped over her small form with a vibranium encrusted golden gem that clasped it together around her neckline. Her own eyes were gray with a soft shimmer that made them seem more silver than anything. Unlike the other Wakandans, her skin was lighter and took on more of a mixed hue of tan and snow, and her hair was a silky pitch black that ran in a braid down her back.

“Who are you?” Clint demanded. The girl merely raised a brow and her eyes passed by the Avengers over to land on T'Challa.

“You have returned later than I had expected, Riu,” T'Challa mentioned, calm.

Steve turned his head, eyes wide and curious at T'Challa. “You know her?” But the king did not answer him right away. “This,” T'Challa explained after a few heartbeats, “is my daughter, Riu.”

“What the fuck,” Scott spat out with wide eyes. The Avengers looked stunned and confused. In all their time with the Wakandan king and in his country, they had not heard of a daughter.

The girl padded forward, footsteps barely even making a sound. “Anta found me during my studies at the Jinju a few days ago. I would've been home sooner, but I felt it my duty to affirm the current status of those remaining.” Her voice jingled like the gentle ring of bells, but it felt strong and carried a strength that made them feel heavy.

T'Challa's lips curled downward in a concerned frown. “And how was the state of things?” Riu's eyes drifted over the Avengers, taking in their expressions, their tense body language. Her face remained blank and made them feel eerie.

When her eyes landed on the king once more, she informed, “Tony Stark and Rhodes are managing despite their deep wounds. I fear recovery will be a long and difficult road for both of them, but I have hope that they will support one another.”

Steve's jaw tightened and guilt flooded him as it did the others. Clint's face remained hard as if it didn't affect him, but it did. Wanda blinked away tears, trying firmly to remind herself of being on the right side. Sam and Scott looked worried.

“Vision is a huge help to the two of them and is doing his best to keep them safe. The one formerly known as the Black Widow will be keeping a low profile.” Riu shrugged, carelessly. “To betray those who trust you is a heavy blow and a grave mistake.” Clint took a deep breath to calm himself.

T'Challa kept listening, ears open and patient. “But,” Riu continued, “the successor of the Avengers is doing well.”

“What successor?” Steve blurted out, unable to help himself at the flood of curiosity. “The Avengers are finished.”

Riu's eyes slid over to Steve and locked eyes with him. The silver of her eyes became hard and cold as she replied, “I am unsure as to whether or not you deserve to know.”

“Riu,” T'Challa questioned, gently. Riu's eyes held Steve's for a few more seconds before she turned to look back at her father.

“My apologies Father King,” she briefly closed her eyes before opening them again. “I cannot help but be reminded as to the dark future of one so young. He will lose much, but despite being so alone, he will fight onwards. He is truly a great warrior, one who will prove to, in reality, be greater than that of Captain America. Madame Web has revealed that she has taken him under her wing.”

“Even Tony Stark has taken it upon himself to help the young Spider. I believe he recognizes Good when he sees it. It shines from within him as it once may have with your new guests,” she finished.

T'Challa had looked a bit surprised with her confidence and faith in the young one he'd fought beside in Germany, but even he had to admit, he'd seen something in the one called Spider-Man. “You're faith of him is great, my daughter,” his eyes softened as he set a hand on her shoulder and looked down on her. “I shall personally watch as he grows into his destiny.”

Riu smiled at him, a sliver of happiness apparent in her gaze. She reached up and rested her hand on his, squeezing a little. “Grandfather safely passed into the Realm, but I am sad to have seen him leave.”

“As am I, my daughter,” T'Challa admitted, sorrow in his features. “I am pleased to hear that he has made his journey safely.”

Someone's mouth opened, but T'Challa glared at one of the heroes into silence before he returned to look at his daughter. “Perhaps you would like to rest before our meal.”

Riu nodded, closing her eyes as T'Challa planted a fond kiss on her forehead. She turned to leave, but stopped when her father called after her, voice slightly constricted. “Riu, my beloved daughter,” he spoke, “I'm afraid I must ask to quell my concerns.”

She looked at him patiently. “Do you approve of my decision to take these Avengers under wing?”

Riu raised an eyebrow at him for a moment, not bothering to look at the Avengers. “Whether I approve or not, here is where they must remain, not only for their protection but for the protection of innocents.” She lowered her head towards T'Challa, respectfully, and exited the room without a look back.

“So...” Clint spoke up, tone light, but cautious. “I didn't know you had a daughter, Your Highness. She's beautiful.”

T'Challa took a breathe, hands loose at his side. “Although blood is not shared, she is my own. Riu travels a great deal for her duties.”

“...Did she really see them?” Steve's broken voice pipes up, breaking the light-hearted attempt by Clint. T'Challa inclines his head, “If she says she did, then she did.”

“And what she said about that Spider-kid?” Sam questioned. “Does she believe a boy could succeed the Avengers Legacy?”

T'Challa eyed Sam. “You may have felt it but her words carry power and truth, and I have no doubt that the one you have so calmly dismissed will prove himself to be just as great as she believes.”

Scott and Wanda exchanged skeptical looks. All of them doubted it, that much was clear. “He's just a boy though,” Steve protested.

T'Challa frowned at Steve, disapproving. “Tell me, Captain, his strength rivals yours despite his new appearance, do you imagine you could beat him?”

“Well, yeah!” Scott interrupted. “He's Captain America and that kid is just a kid!”

“And yet, he remains in a place where he is persecuted, hated, all for the sake of protecting everyone he can reach.” T'Challa continued, voice strong but sympathetic, “Remind me of where you all are now and who's protection you are under.”

The heroes' stomachs clenched with guilt and self-loathing. The realization that they had run from their friends, from justice, _from the very people they had been meant to protect,_ was painful.

T'Challa felt slightly bad for them, but he knew his words and those of his daughter rang true. He had no problem with reminding them of the results of their actions. “Dinner will be within the hour,” T'Challa told them. “I will see you there.” And with that T'Challa left them, their minds swimming in chaos.

  
  


“They're right,” Wanda spoke up, voice laced with her own painful emotions. “I wouldn't be surprised if his daughter doesn't like us. We betrayed not only Tony, but also those we were supposed to protect.”

“And what would've happened if we had stayed?” Scott questions. “We would still be in jail! Or hunted!”

“We are the ones who ran,” Clint reminded them. “Those people we were supposed to protect? That kid is the one protecting them now.”

“The authorities won't like that at all,” Sam remarked with a wince. It wasn't hard to imagine the police after the young kid they'd fought against.

“So? He's got Stark!” Scott refuted.

“Who can't do a damn thing publicly,” Sam argued. “If he helps him, Tony will be breaking the very law he signed.”

“But he's out there.. helping the kid. The same kid who's risking his safety, his very life, to protect innocent people,” Steve's whispered voice interrupted any heated argument that had been building. Everyone turned to look at him.

Steve stood, eyes stuck on his frozen friend's form, sadness washing over his features. “The Avengers Initiative was founded to protect people, to save them… Right now? We've abandoned them.”

No one had any words.

“For the first time since we betrayed SHIELD, betrayed Tony,” Steve murmured sadly, “I'm beginning to wonder.. were we wrong?”

No one has any answers for him, because for the first time since they've arrived, they're wondering the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> So........... Yeah, I was supposed to be writing other things (yup!). But somehow I just got this scene in my head and I couldn't leave it be (obviously ended up writing it). I'm not sure how it turned out, or how my OC turned out, but I was very sore with how things were left off after Captain America: Civil War so.. this is kind of like my feelings towards that.
> 
> Anyways... it's my first time fanfic-ing an actual movie, so.. be gentle? I hope you liked it and that you have a great day.
> 
> Thanks


End file.
